The one who broke her heart
by maxmotives
Summary: Twenty years ago, a man broke Felicity's heart. Her father. After all these years, he is back in town. But who is he? Why he is here? Love or revenge? And how will Oliver react?
1. Chapter 1

_**Before you start reading, please be aware that English is not my first language and that it is my first fanfiction ever... I may have made mistakes. And I'm sorry ;) Please let me know what do you think, good or bad reviews. **_

* * *

In her whole life, Felicity always saw the best in people. When her cousin broke her favorite doll, she didn't blame him, telling her aunt not to punish him.

When her best friend, Alicia, went in Europe at 19 years old and stopped giving news, after a few month, she never told her how much she missed her.

When Oliver told her one day, in the lair, that she spent too much time with Barry and that she needed to get back in the game, she just thought he was stressed because of the Mirakuru. She didn't even blame her ex-boyfriend for breaking up with her after cheating on her with that stupid bimbo.

But when her dad came back, after an absence of more than 20 years, it was too much. She remembered the day he promised her that he will come back very soon.

She was only five and she thought that he was just leaving for one of his seminary. But he never came back. He left her, with a broken heart and a sick mom.

«What are you doing here? Who gave you my address?» she asked him, with a tone of disdain.

«Your mom gave it to me. I wanted to see you. To tell you I'm back and that I'm not going anywhere», he answered, confident and with an irritating smile.

«Great, and you want me to hug you ? You want me to tell you that I forgive you for all those years you missed. That's not happening. I can't believe you are here, acting as if you never left. I can't…»

She wanted to cry, she wanted to slap him, but she didn't want to give him importance.

«Lissy…» «Don't call me that. How dare you?»

«Right, sorry. Felicity. I'm here, because I owe you some explanations. And because I want to apologize. I'm sorry, but I had to go. I did that for us, for our family».

His voice was calm, but Felicity could see how afraid he was of her reaction. He barely looked at her in the eyes. She didn't know if it was because he was a coward or just ashamed of himself. But whatever it was, she was not ready to spare him.

«Oh, you want to apologize. What for? For leaving a five years old girl with a crazy mother, unable to raise a kid? A woman who reminded me every day that you left because of me. Because I was not pretty enough, not smart enough, not funny enough. She never wished me any of my birthdays. She never allowed me to invite friends at home because she thought they were not here for me but for our money, but we were not even rich! On my prom day, she told me she was feeling bad and asked me to stay with her, so I could answer the phone, if you called… But you never called. Never, in twenty years. You never called».

Felicity was unable to stop herself. All those years, she wanted to find her dad, to tell him how he ruined her life. So she kept going, not watching him.

«First, I hoped you would come back. Every nights, I looked at the window, trusting you and your promise. Then, when I was a teenager, I hated you. I was angry and I thought that maybe, as mom told me, you left because I wasn't good enough and that you found a new wife and a new family to love. Finally, I decided that I was tired of blaming and hurting myself. So, I stopped thinking of you. To me you were dead…»

«I was not dead Lissy… Felicity… I wanted to come back, I loved you and your mom. I love you».

«What a great definition of love, dad…», she answered, with a trembling voice, trying very hard to keep her tears inside. «Let me tell you something. You can love me, you can try whatever you want to come back in my life. I will never let you in. Oh, I don't hate you. No. I don't even blame you anymore. I feel nothing about you. You were dead to me, and you still are. Now please, I want you to get out of my house.»

She was determined to end that conversation. And to tell goodbye to her father, forever. But he didn't leave. He stayed, watching at her, at her beautiful face, at her blue and deep eyes.

She reminded him her mother so much. But all he could see in her was disgust and contempt. «Felicity, please… I… you can't… Please»

This was too much for her and every tears she was avoiding were now running through her broken face, and she screamed, as she never did. «GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!» she asked again, taking a vase in her hands and throwing it across the room. She had never been so angry in her entire life.

When her father finally left, she stayed, motionless, in her living room. Then, she sat on the floor, not able to move anymore. All the pain she kept inside during her childhood resurfaced.

She was once again this little broken girl. One day she promised herself that she won't never cry again for her parents. But she couldn't keep her promise. And she hated herself for that.

* * *

It was 8 p.m. when Oliver arrived in the lair. He saw Diggle, training with Sara. But Felicity's chair was empty. Why, why was she not here? She is always here. Even when she is sick, she is here, watching at her computers. So why was is she not here?

Diggle told Oliver that she called him to say that she was not feeling good. «Did she say why?»

Oliver asked, worried that his friend was in trouble. He knew that, even if she talked a lot, she kept a lot of things inside. He was sure that it was because she didn't want to bother him, even if he told her that she could talk to him whenever she wanted.

«No, she just said that she was feeling sick and that she needed some rest», said Diggle.

It was of course not enough for Oliver. She would never stay at home if it was nothing.

Oliver took his phone, he wanted to be sure that she was ok. But she didn't answer. She always answers of phone. What's happening, he thought.

Sara saw the anxiety in his eyes. Even if she was his girlfriend right now, Sara knew that Felicity had a special place in Oliver's heart. She was not jealous. Felicity was an amazing woman, smart and beautiful. She understood why Oliver cared so much about her. She was even certain that one day, he will confess his love for her. He was not ready yet, but Sara knew that it was a question of time.

«Maybe you should go», she told him. «We have a mission tonight, we can't miss it», he answered, not convincing anybody.

«Well, Diggle and I can do that, it's not a big deal. If we are in trouble, we can call you. By the way, your head is not on the mission anymore. We need concentration, and right now, the only thing you think about, is her. So, please, for your but also for our security, just go. We'll be fine».

He kissed her on the cheek, and left the lair, in a rush.

* * *

«Felicity! Felicity are you here».

Oliver was knocking at the door, with more and more strength. But she didn't answer. His heart was beating so fast at the idea of her, injured or in danger. He imagined a lot of things. What if she had been kidnapped? What if Slade had her? God, he couldn't even think about his life without her. He may not have been the perfect man since he knew her, but he tried very hard to be better, for her. What was he going to do if something happened to her...

Without hesitation, he kicked down the door and get in her house. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the broken vase on the floor.

What happened here? In a rush, he climbed the stairs and opened Felicity bedroom's door.

He saw her, laying on her bed. First, he thought that she was asleep. He approached to see if she was fine. But she was not sleeping. She was crying.

«Hey, Felicity, are you ok?» Oliver asked.

His voice was uncertain. Seeing her, miserable, broke his heart. She was always full of joy. When someone was in trouble, she was here, making jokes, babbling. She always found the appropriate words to make any situation easier. She was his light. She was not supposed to be sad, or hurt.

«Please, Oliver, just leave me alone», she said, with an almost inaudible voice.

«I'm not leaving. Felicity, talk to me. Please.»

She didn't say anything. But after few minutes of silence. After few minutes of Oliver's hand touching her face, to wipe her tears, she understood that he will not leave without explanations.

She took a deep breath, watching at him for the first time since he arrived, and sat up in her bed.

His eyes never left hers. She could see his concern, and how it was difficult to him, to see her sad. She always took care of being happy, and smiling around him, because she knew how he was tortured. The first time she saw him, she made him smile and she promised herself to make him smile again, because he was never more beautiful than when he was in peace, even if it was just for a few seconds. But today, she was not able to avoid her sadness.

«I was getting ready to join you in the lair, when somebody knock at my door. I thought that maybe it was Diggle, or that little girls selling cookies for their school. You know how much I love their cookies, especially the chocolate mint ones». Even when she was in pain, she was adorable.

«Anyway, I opened the door and I saw a man. First, I didn't recognize him. You know, we see so much people at QC or Verdant… And then, he hugged me as if we were old friends».

«Did he hurt you? Have you seen him face? Felicity, did he say anything?» Oliver was ready to put an arrow through that man, even if he didn't know the whole story.

«It was my father Oliver. My father… The man who abandoned me years ago», she said with a broken voice, falling in Oliver's arms. Her head was against his chest.

They stayed like that a few minutes, Oliver's hand caressing her back gently. He finally moved, when her tears stopped.

He then, took the direction of the bathroom, not leaving her gaze. «Don't worry, I'll just get you a glass of water», he said, with that low voice he only uses for her.

He took the glass on the nightstand. Next to it, he saw a picture: a little girl, smiling on her father's knees. He knew that face. The man had deep blue eyes, like his daughter. He was younger, but Oliver was sure to know him…

Ivo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, thank you for your support guys. This is my first fiction ever and I was a little bit anxious. ****On that second chapter, Felicity pays a visit to someone we all wanted to know about on the show… Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.**_

_**littlepsycho24 asked on her review if Ivo was here for Felicity, or for Oliver… Well, that's a pretty good question ;)**_

_**(And again, be aware that English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes) **_

* * *

"You are late" said Isabel when Felicity arrived at QC, at 10 a.m. in the morning. Of course Felicity was late. She spent a terrible night, crying and barely sleeping. She didn't need Isabel's remarks right now. "I know, sorry", Felicity simply answered. She didn't want to fight with her today, she was tired and still angry.

"Well, you may be sorry, but you have work to do here. You can't arrive whenever you want. I still don't know why Oliver hired you, but if you are not even able to arrive on time, you really should consider to find another job. Plus, I don't want to be rude, but you look terrible. Can you at least sleep at night, or hide your hangover better..."

Bitch. Felicity wanted to tell her that she spent the entire night with Oliver, that she was tired because of that. Of course, Isabel didn't need to know that it was not exactly the first night she dreamt about.

Oliver stayed next to her, trying to comfort her, and waiting for her to sleep. But since he came back with that glass of water, he barely said a word. Felicity didn't know why. He was spaced out.

Both of them didn't really want to talk. They just stayed, a few hours, in silence. It was nice, sometimes, to be with someone you don't have to say anything to feel good with.

He finally left her, early in the morning, leaving a note saying that she didn't have to come at QC today.

But of course, Felicity came and she was now facing with Isabel, listening to her rebuke. "Isabel, as I told you, I'm sorry. And as you told me, I have some work to do and I'll go faster if you would just leave me". Isabel left, with fury in her eyes. She was always so annoyed by Felicity. The IT girl didn't even know why.

* * *

Oliver was in his office. He didn't even notice that Felicity was here. She could feel through the window, that he was worried about something. Was it about his CEO job or about his night activities? Felicity knew that when he was like that, he was better alone.

After a few minutes, he finally saw her. Even if she looked tired, she was beautiful in her pink short dress. But something has changed about her. Usually, when he was looking at her, he wanted to smile. She made him happy most of the time, even when she intended to argue with him about her job at QC.

But today, when he looked at her, he was in pain. He was sad and angry. Was he angry with her because her dad was Ivo? The man who made his life a nightmare. The man who killed Shado and tortured him? No, of course he was not mad at her. How could he be? She had nothing to do with her father's actions.

Then, what was that? Why was he feeling so bad for her? He couldn't even look at her in the eyes. When she tried to find his gaze, he looked down. He had so many questions in his head.

* * *

"Oliver, what's wrong?" Diggle asked him. Since he arrived in the foundry that night, he didn't say a word, too busy to train on the salmon ladder. "Nothing", he said, watching over his friend's shoulder to see Felicity.

She was working on her computers, while Sara was punching on the bag. Nothing happened that night, no fight on the streets, no bad guy to hit. It was a pity, because Oliver wanted so much to hit something. But everything was calm.

He told Felicity, Sara and Diggle that they could go home. But the last one stayed. He was decided to make his friend speak.

"So, what is this about?" he asked.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I know you man, and you have something in your mind. I want to know what, and I want to help"

Oliver saw the concern on his friend's face. He wanted to tell him that everything was ok, but lying to him was not an option.

After a few seconds of silence, Diggle asked again: "Is this about Felicity? You avoided her the whole day. What happened yesterday?"

"I saw a picture of her" he started, not very sure to find the right words to explain the situation. Diggle didn't move. He was standing in front of him, arms crossed. He waited for his explanations.

"She was that cute little girl, and she was smiling. She was on her dad knees" Oliver continued, tears in his eyes and his muscles tensed.

"So?" said Diggle

"Her dad, her father… I know him. He is… he is the one who killed Shado and tortured me." He was broken. How was he supposed to react about that? How a monster like him could be Felicity's father. His Felicity.

Diggle was shocked. That was unbelievable. "Does she know?"

"No, of course no. He didn't tell her where he was all these years" Oliver said.

"You have to tell her"

"And how am I supposed to do that? Hey Felicity, your dad is a killer. He tortured people so that he could find the Mirakuru?" Oliver was angry, so angry. She will hate him if he keeps that secret for him. But the idea of hurting her was unbearable.

"Oliver, we are talking about Felicity. She never failed you. She always told you the truth, you can't just keep that for you…"

"I KNOW! OK DIGG! I know!" He was screaming. He didn't want to, but he was screaming. Right now, he wanted to find Ivo, to put an arrow through him. To punish him for his crime and for hurting Felicity. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't kill her father.

* * *

Every weeks, Felicity went to the psychiatric hospital, to see her mom.

She couldn't really remember the time she stopped loving her like a mother. Maybe it was that day before her MIT graduation, when they had that big fight.

Felicity asked her to come, but Jessica, of course, didn't want to. For the first time, Felicity asked her to act like a mother.

"But sweetheart, I can't act like your mother, because a mother loves her kid. And since the day your dad left you, I never stopped blaming you. I used to love you, but you ruined our family. You ruined my life. You've been a good girl for sure, but he would not have left us if you were a better girl. I'm not coming to your graduation. Why would I?"Jessica told her, with a calm voice, as if she didn't know how hard it was for Felicity to listen to that.

But Felicity knew that her mother was sick and miserable. She didn't really blame her for her attitude.

Four years after Felicity's birth, doctors found an incurable disease on her mother. They've never seen that kind of disease. It didn't even had a name.

But what they knew was that it was going to be worse and worse, years after years.

First, Jessica kept a normal life. She had a job, she had friends, and she had a lovely family. But after months, she started to act differently.

She was rude, and mean. Sometimes, she even was violent. People were scared of her. She started losing weight and was soon, not able to walk anymore. When her husband saw her like that, he promised her that he would save her, he was a doctor after all. And then, he left, Jessica sadder than ever.

Today, Jessica was detained in hospital, because she couldn't take care of herself anymore. Sometimes, without any explanations, she acted as if she was normal again, looking at her daughter with pride. But it was rare and most of the time, when Felicity came to see her, she stayed focus on her television, without saying any word.

"Hi mom", said Felicity, entering in the very white room. The window was blocked with bars and there were no furnitures. Just a bed, a chair, a small table and a TV.

"How are you feeling today?", she asked. But of course, she didn't answer.

"Dad came back, he told me you gave him my address. That means you've seen him this week?"

At the evocation of her husband, Jessica looked at Felicity. She was smiling. Now that he was back, maybe Jessica have decided to forgive her.

"Yeah, he is still so beautiful. I told him where you were living, so that he could see that I am nothing like you and that he can come back to me because you and I are not living together anymore. I wanted him to see that you are the same girl you were when he left. That you are still average in everything".

Usually, Felicity would not have cried. But today, her pain was too big to avoid her tears. So she just left the hospital and walked, all night, alone. The silence was broken by the sound of her phone. It was a text. "Hey, it's Oliver. Hope you're not sleeping. I have something important to tell you. Can you join me right now at the foundry please".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for your reviews and for following my story. I can't tell you how much I'm happy about it.**_

_**In this chapter, there is big confrontation, but maybe not the one you thought about…**_

_**Please, again, be aware that English is not my first language and that I may have made mistakes. You can tell me if you like, or not, this story. And you can also tell me what you want to see on the next chapter.**_

_**My next update should be on Friday, just so you now. ;)**_

Felicity arrived 30 minutes after she received Oliver's message. She found him, sat on her chair, arms crossed, waiting for her to arrive. His muscles were tensed and his eyes, full of concern. She didn't know what he wanted to tell her.

She was, of course, worried. Oliver was not the kind of guy who start a conversation that easily. But there she was, in the middle of the night, alone with him in the foundry.

"Hey. Lucky you I was not sleeping, because I wouldn't get out of my bed, just telling you", she joked.

He smiled back, looking at her in the eyes. How was he going to tell her the truth about her father? Oliver wanted with all his heart to be honest with her, but suddenly, he was scared about her reaction. Was it the right time for him to tell her that her dad was a killer? He took a deep breath, closed his eyes a moment, and then, decided that he had to tell her the truth.

"I, uh, I wanted you to come because I…"

It was too difficult. God, he fought with dozen of crazy psychopaths, survived five years on the Island, was tortured and killed a lot of nemesis, but he was not able to look at one of the people he cared the much about? No, he decided, I'm not telling her. Not like that, and not now. So, in a rush, he just said what passed through his mind.

"I wanted to know if you may come with me at that charity event, QC organize tomorrow night…" What a bad excuse. Really Oliver, you only found that? Stupid.

"Oliver, you do know that I actually work at QC and that I was invited, as your EA. So you do know that you don't have to invite me" Felicity answered.

That was not really what she was thinking when Oliver told her he wanted to speak. "Plus, may I remind you that you have a beautiful girlfriend who can totally come with you?"

Oliver, you are a bad liar, so find something new, because you are in a spot right now, he thought.

"Yeah, but Sara can't come" Really, again, that's your only explanation? Oliver… "She is, hum… she works at Verdant tomorrow, so yeah, she can't come"

Felicity looked at him. He was definitely lying to her and she knew that. She took his right hand, her fingers surrounding his.

"Oliver, tell me the truth please. Tell me why, in the middle of the night, you asked me to come here. I'm pretty sure that's not because you wanted to talk about the charity"

Oliver had one more chance to be honest. Come on man, this is Felicity in front of you, she will not blame you because you know the truth about her father. But for sure, she will blame you if you lie to her. What was that fear inside him?

"You are right. Felicity, it's about your dad", great, keep going, he thought. He was trembling, his voice more hesitant as ever. He put his left hand on her shoulder. Each time he was touching her, he felt a shock inside, his heart was always beating faster.

"About my father?" she asked. Oliver saw how much she was worried in that instant. He could feel that the mention of her dad was hurting her. He remembered the night he found her on her bed, crying over and over again. He didn't want to see her like that again.

"Felicity" his voice was so soft when he talked to her. "I saw how much his come back was hurting you. And even if you think that I don't have time for you, because of our mission, our because of Sara, or even Laurel. I do. I do have time for you. And I want you to know that you can talk to me. I'm not the only one to have daemons inside. Maybe you don't want to talk about this now, or tomorrow. But as soon as you will be ready, I'll be there. No matter what happens in my life, I'll always be there, Felicity"

Oliver finally gave her a kiss on the forehead. He have never done that before, but it felt really good.

"Thank you Oliver" she said, tears in her eyes. "And I'll be honored to be your + 1 tomorrow night", she added, with that cute smile she has sometimes when she looks at him.

* * *

Felicity hated these charity events, especially when it was organized by Isabel. Always pretty and bitchy Isabel. And she knew that coming with Oliver was not a good way to hush all the rumors about them.

But she told him she would go with him, so there she was, in her bathroom, trying to fix her make-up and her hair. She was wearing a stunning long black dress, made of muslim. The low-necked was hidden by a slight piece of point lace stopping just before the navel. A thin belt emphasized her sublime size, leaving the filmy skirt, fly at each step.

When Oliver saw her, he was speechless. Felicity always had very great taste in fashion, but that dress was simply amazing on her. She was so beautiful. Her blond hair, her blue eyes highlighted by a streak of black makeup, her nude lips… He loved everything about her.

"Felicity, you are beautiful", he said, sincerely, followed few minutes later by Diggle.

"You are not bad either. Both of you", she answered. Oliver was glad she was smiling again. Maybe her dad decided to let her live her life. Maybe Oliver could just forget what he knew. No, of course he couldn't…

* * *

"Miss Smoak and Mister Queen are always together, as you can see", Isabel explained to introduce them to a man... A man both of them knew.

"May I introduce you professor Ivo. He his back in town after a few years around the world. He his actually working on a secret health project, he can't say much about it right now"

"Thank you Miss Rochev, but I already know Miss Smoak, Felicity... She is my daughter...", he told her, watching at her daughter with the same irritating smile he had when he came to her house few days ago. Isabel was shocked by the news. She tried to keep her surprise inside, not showing to Felicity what she felt about it.

Felicity didn't want to make scene, so she just smiled back, barely looking at him.

"And I think I already know Mister Queen too", Anthony continued, his face full of contempt. He was not leaving his eyes, trying to tell him that he was back and that they were not done.

Oliver was more tensed than ever. He was in front of one of his biggest nemesis, trying to control himself not to punch him through his face. His fists were contracted and his heart beating so fast it could have exploded.

"How do you know him?" said Isabel, who was spectator of a scene she would have liked to avoid. "Who doesn't know the strong and survivor Oliver Queen? Even in the other end of the world, he is famous. He is a hero…"

Only Oliver could understand Ivo's irony and sarcasm.

"It was nice to meet you, but Felicity and I have other people to meet", Oliver finally said, wanting to end the conversation.

"Then, Felicity, when you will not be busy following Oliver, I hope we could have a lunch this week, I have a lot of things to tell you."

Felicity didn't say a word, leaving the small group, with her friend.

"Well, that was awkward. You, him, her…" she sadly joked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's just… I don't know anything about him, and he comes back and acts with me as if he never left. There is something in his eyes, I don't… I don't know if I can trust him"

Oliver was relieved to hear that. Felicity has always been good at judging people.

* * *

The event was over but Oliver couldn't stop thinking about Athony Ivo.

The way he looked at him, his allusions... Oliver needed to find him and to confront him. He asked Sara's help.

She was still at the Verdant and already knew that Ivo was back in town. It was not hard for them to find his place.

Several articles about the "big come back of the genius professor" have been published on the Internet. He even gave an interview for the "Starling City Newspaper". He explained that he left because he needed to find a cure for an unknown disease. That he spent most of his life on planes, traveling around the world with no other goal. He said that he worked on several laboratories, in China, in Argentina, in Italy. Of course, he didn't speak about the Island. Of course he didn't say that he killed people and tortured other.

"What are you going to do Ollie", Sara asked. She was also haunted by Ivo, but she knew that Oliver could do nothing alone, at least tonight.

"Talk to him", Oliver simply answered, angry and determined.

"Maybe, you should talk to Felicity before". Oliver didn't hear the advice. He was already gone.

* * *

"Well, it didn't take time for the Arrow to find me". Ivo was sitting on a chair, behind a desk full of papers, chemical substances and test tubes.

He was calm, maybe too calm. He was supposed to be afraid of Oliver, threatening him with his arrows. But he was not. Instead, he was smiling. Again.

Maybe he knew that Oliver was not going to kill him, because he couldn't do that to Felicity and take the risk to lose her.

"You already missed me Oliver?" Ivo continued.

"Why are you back in town? What do you want?" asked Oliver, fury in his voice and his hands placed on his weapon.

"I'm here for my wife, and for my daughter. My beautiful little girl"

"Do not approach her"

Ivo laughed, increasing Oliver's anger.

"I will approach her, and she will forgive me for my absence. I'm her dad, nothing is stronger than blood ties."

"I will not let you hurting her again"

"Who is the one hurting her Oliver? She no longer expects anything of me, I can't disappoint her anymore. But you Oliver… She considers you as a friend, maybe more. I saw the way she looked at you tonight. And I know that she is not just you Executive Assistant. She's giving her life for you. She saved you because she believes in you, she joined your mission without any expectations from you. Have you done the same for her?"

"She is my friend, and my partner" Oliver answered, still focused on his target.

"Really? Does a friend put another friend's life in danger? Does he ask a friend to quit his job? Does he ask a friend to forget about his normal life so he can join his incredibly stupid and dangerous mission? You saved her and you will keep saving her. But why are you saving her? Because she is your friend or because of the guilt you have when you see how much you ruined her life? I may have been a bad father, but you, Mister Queen, are nothing better than me. And you don't deserve her. May I add that you didn't even tell her who I am. Isn't trust the most important thing in a friendship?" How could he know all these things about them? What was his plan?

Oliver didn't say anything. Ivo was right, he didn't deserve her. He was lying to her. But who was he protecting? Felicity, or himself?

"You didn't answered my question, why are you back in town?" Oliver finally asked.

"My wife, my daughter. And you, Oliver. I'm back for you. I will keep Felicity away from you. I'll regain her love. And, I will destroy you".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much for your reviews and for following my story. It means a lot to me!**_

_**In this chapter, things are getting pretty intense in the foundry…**_

_**Please, again, be aware that English is not my first language and that I may have made mistakes.**_

_**You can tell me if you like, or not, this story. And you can also tell me what you want to see on the next chapter.**_

_**My next update should be on Monday, just so you now. ;)**_

One week has passed since Oliver paid a visit to Ivo. He continued to keep his secret from Felicity, aware that the longer he waited, the more he could lose her. The day she announced him she was going to have lunch with him, he intended to tell her, but he failed, and the idea of her, eating with her father talking with him, was hurting him so much.

"You are not going!" Oliver screamed, climbing the stairs of the foundry. Felicity was behind him, following his steps.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you are not going to that lunch with him!" he repeated. It was not a request, it was an order.

"Oh god, what's wrong with you Oliver? I don't need any permission!" Felicity was upset, screaming louder and louder.

"You need to hear that you are not what your mother told you? You need to hear that you are a great woman and not the average girl who made her dad left? FINE! Felicity, you are not the average girl, and your father didn't abandon your family because of you! Great, now, you can move on…"

"Screw you Oliver! If you don't understand that I need to see him, screw you!"

Both of them were stared by Sara, Roy and Thea, behind the bar. Roy and Sara were used to see them argue. Felicity was the only person who always told him what she thought. And most of the time she was right, Oliver knew that.

But Thea, had never seen them so angry. She barely knew Felicity, even if she knew that she was not just the woman who fixes Oliver's computers. She never really talked to her, but since the very first time she met her, at the hospital, for Walter, she liked her. She was sure she would never hurt her brother, and she noticed that she was the only one who could make him smile.

"Hu ho… Oliver has his angry eyes, and Felicity looks VERY angry. I'm not sure I want to see that…" Roy whispered, taking his girlfriend by the waist and leaving the room with her. He was not sure what the dispute was about and he didn't want Thea to hear anything about their secret.

Sara followed them, still focused on Oliver, just telling him with her eyes that it was time for him to tell Felicity the truth. But Oliver was not ready at all to talk about that now. He was to upset by the idea of Felicity meeting her father later.

"We have a meeting with investors and we can't miss it!"

"YOU, can't miss it. I totally can. Plus, Isabel is going to be here. So, you definitely don't need me here. And may I remind you that you told me two days ago, that you will be ok without me? So you have no good reason to change your mind."

"I just don't understand why you want to have lunch with him? You told me last week at the charity that you don't trust him. So what now? Are you going to forgive him?" Oliver was tensed, but he didn't scream anymore, his gaze focused on his friend.

"That's true. But how could I know if I can trust him or not, if I don't listen to what he has to say to me." Felicity said, sitting on a bar stool.

"I just don't want him to hurt you again. He abandoned you, and your mother. He can't be a good man."

"Maybe he just changed. Oliver, I really appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. I was doing it really well before we met, okay? You can't just come and judge my decisions, and decide who I can see or not."

Felicity was staring at him, trying to understand why he was so worried about her lunch with her dad. Most of the time, she was able to read in his mind, but not this time. He was now closed, and cold. The same attitude he has when he is thinking about the Island.

"I know that Felicity, but you don't know anything about him, he could be dangerous…"

She cut him. "And you could have been dangerous when you came in my car, bleeding and begging me to help you. I gave you a chance, I should gave him a chance too, don't you think?"

Her voice was low and she was smiling, trying to reassure him. "I will be fine", she promised before leaving the Verdant, not giving time to say anything else.

* * *

"So, let me guess, you didn't tell her, AND, you let her go…" Sara was in front of him, armed crossed when he was punching the bag with all his force.

"You guessed right", he simply answered.

"What's your plan Ollie? Are you going to torture yourself about that until she knows the truth? 'Cause that's a bad plan and you're not helping anyone."

Oliver didn't say anything, punching and punching that poor bag again and again. But Sara was not ready to let him escape and avoid the conversation.

"Ollie, look at me", she ordered. "Oliver, look at me.", she asked again. She took the bag in her arms, and said once again, "Oliver…"

He was annoyed but he finally gave her his attention.

"Ollie, you changed. Everybody can see it. You changed but before the Island, you were a jerk. You have been a jerk with Laurel, and well, I was pretty bad to her too, but you have also been a jerk with your parents, your friends, your one-night – girls… You made mistakes, big mistakes. The biggest was without hesitation, to go on that boat six years ago…"

"Well, thank you Sara, you really are helping me" Oliver said, wiping his face with a towel.

"That was your biggest mistake so far, but you came back, and changed. Don't let the situation with Ivo and Felicity, become your new biggest mistake. Oliver, the Island changed you, but Felicity changed you too. She always tells you the right thing to do. And I can see how you smile when she says one of her cute babbling lines…"

"Sara…"

"Let me finish Oliver. I don't know what are your feelings for her. I'm not even sure you know it neither. But what I do know, is that losing her is something you will not be able to deal with. You are a broken man, as I am a broken girl. But you have someone who makes you live again. I wish I had your chance. And if I had your chance, I would not ruin everything, just because I'm afraid." Oliver didn't respond anything. So, Sara left, letting him alone in the dark foundry, with his ghosts and nightmares.

* * *

Felicity was scared. Scared of what her father was going to tell her, and scared to be disappointed by his explanations. During her whole life, she thought that he left because of her. It was time to know the truth. She was lost in her thought when her father arrived.

"I'm sorry, I'm late and I know that it's a pretty bad point for me", he said, sitting on the chair of that expensive Italian restaurant he asked her to come.

Felicity didn't know how to start the conversation, so she just let him talk, staring at him, wondering if she had his eyes, his nose, his smile. She grew up without any pictures of him, and her mother didn't talk a lot about him. So she didn't know how to feel about… well, everything. She remembered her last conversation with Oliver. Maybe he was right and it was a bad idea to come to this lunch.

"Lissy, are you all right?" he asked, gently taking her hand. Felicity didn't expect this contact and withdrew it.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Is this about me, or about someone else? Maybe Oliver Queen?" Anthony said, forcing himself to look relaxed evoking his name.

"What?" Felicity answered, surprised to see that he could read into her mind.

"I may not have been here for you, but I'm still your dad, and I saw the way you look at him. So if you are not thinking about me, then, it's about him."

Felicity didn't know how to take his tone. He seemed happy to be here with her, but annoyed to talk about Oliver.

"He is just, my friend. We had a kind of an argument this morning, but I'm okay sorry, we are not here to talk about him", she finally said. But to her surprise, her father kept talking about him.

"You should be careful. I don't know him but I know his reputation…"

"He is nothing like that. And as I told you, we are not here to talk about him". Felicity defended her friend. She might be angry against him but she was not ready to hear her father insult him.

"Okay, I'm sorry... I have a present for you" Anthony said, taking a small box in his hand. "Open it, please".

Felicity did so, and discovered a vintage necklace, made of gold, with a small diamond pendant.

"Wow, that's beautiful, but I can't accept it." That was too much for her.

"Please, take it like the sign of my recognition for becoming the young woman you are", he told, putting the jewel around her neck. "Felicity, after all you've been through, mostly because of me, I couldn't be more proud to see how smart and how beautiful you are. I didn't spend a day of my life not thinking about you. You, and your mother, are the only one who count for me" he said with a quavering voice.

"Then, why did you leave?"

"I wanted to help your mother. I… I… couldn't see her like that. So I promised myself that I would find a way to save her. I traveled around the world to find a treatment."

"And you are back because you found it?"

"Kind of, I have to make new tests, but I hope it will be ready soon"

That explanation was not enough for Felicity. During all these years, he could have called her, or at least, send her e-mails.

"That's all? What about, you know, phone calls?"

"I couldn't call because I knew it would be too difficult to continue my mission…"

"Sorry, your mission? Leaving a little girl with her crazy mother was part of that mission? Because while you were traveling to find this non-existent cure, you were not the only one to suffer…" She had enough, she didn't want to hear more, at least today. So she left the restaurant, and took her ride to the foundry.

* * *

"So, how was the lunch?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know how to feel about it", she simply answered, but stopped herself when she realized Oliver was staring at her neck

"What is this?" He was pointing the necklace with his fingers.

"Oh, he offered it to me…"

"And you kept it?" he said, drily.

"Enough Oliver!" Felicity was tired to argue with everybody. She needed peace right now. But she couldn't help but scream. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I get it, you don't like him, I don't really neither. Fine, I left him and I totally forgot about the necklace. You want me to remove it, FINE! Take it!"

"Okay, everybody calm down" Digg, said, unsuccessfully.

"WHY, WHY are you so concerned about my father? It's none of your business. I'm not telling you how to fix your life with Sara or Laurel, or both of them in the same time!"

Oliver waited days to find the right time to tell her the truth. It was definitively not now, but he choosed that moment, unfortunately.

"YOUR DAD IS A KILLER!" That was not the right moment, and really not the good way to tell her that. But it was too late and Oliver hated himself when he saw Felicity, confused, and hurt. She didn't say anything, so he kept going.

"Your father, he was on the Island, and… he is the one who killed Shado, he tortured me… us…" he explained, lower, looking at Sara.

"You know, since he came back, and you didn't tell me anything?" Felicity couldn't avoid her tears. She was not angry, she was mortified.

"I wanted to protect you. I… I didn't want to hurt you", Oliver tried to touch her shoulder, but she didn't let him. Her reaction made him froze.

"Congratulations, then. You didn't hurt me. You disappointed me. What's worse Oliver?" She was distant but her gaze focused on him. "Were you protecting me, or yourself? You are so selfish you couldn't bear the thought of hurting me? I trusted you. When I learned about Malcolm Merlyn, I told you even if I could lose you. I told you Oliver… Your mother told me you were going to hate me, but I told you…"

"Felicity, I'm so sorry I…" He couldn't finish his sentence...

"Wait, he was on the Island, which means that Sara… Oh god, so you knew too?" She was now staring at the blond woman.

"Forgive us Felicity, Digg and I wanted to tell you, but we thought that the one who should tell you was Oliver"

"Digg?" she repeated, with a sob. "All of you knew?"

"I didn't", Roy answered, behind her. But he shut his mouth very fast, when Oliver gave him a look that could have killed him alive.

"We should have tell you immediately, Felicity, we are so sorry", pleaded Diggle.

"That's ok, I'm used to be disappointed with my family. I just thought that with you guys, it would be different. I guess I was wrong."

She was broken, nothing could have hurt her more. She took her coat, and her bag, and walked through the foundry, in the direction of the stairs. Oliver tried to catch her, grabbing her arm. "Don't ever touch me", she said, giving him a look full of disgust. "We are done".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guys, thank you so much for your reviews! It really means to me! Please, continue to follow and comment. Tell me what you think and what you want to see in this story ;)**_

_**In this chapter, there will be tears…**_

_**And again (again, again, again), please forgive me for my mistakes, English is still not my first language ;)**_

* * *

Every morning, when Oliver arrived at QC, he hoped that Felicity was back. But instead of his cute blond assistant, he now had to work with a tall woman with brown hair.

She was very professional, of course, but she had nothing to do with her. She was polite, and Isabel loved her, but that woman was austere, and only talked to remind him his meetings.

He missed Felicity so much. Every part of her. Her deep blue eyes, her colorful clothes, her smile. God, he loved her smile and now, the last memory of her he had was her sad and angry face, when she left the foundry, two weeks ago.

He tried to call her. He went to her house, asked to her neighbors if she was still living here. But they didn't know. Or they didn't want to tell him.

She was a computer genius, so she made it impossible for him to find her.

Oliver could have overcome her insults, her tears, and her anger. But her absence, her silence. How was he supposed to live like that? When she arrived in his life, she changed everything.

She made him realize that he could be the one he wanted to be. Several times, he saw through her eyes the conviction that he was a hero and not a killer. She never judged him. Never. She always told him the truth and never failed him. She trusted him. She believed him and in him. And he betrayed her. She had every right to be mad.

* * *

The first week she left, Oliver spent all his nights patrolling, to find a new bad guy to hit. He was angry, desperate, and he couldn't even think about how is life was going to be without her.

He didn't want to talk to anybody, and especially not to Sara and Diggle. He felt guilty about what he did to Felicity, but he also felt guilty about what he did to his friends. Because of him, Sara lost the only girl she talked about her real life.

And Diggle… Diggle was like a big brother to Felicity. He cared so much about her. When Oliver left, after the earthquake, Diggle protected Felicity. He was her family. They all, were her family.

And because of his lies, everything between them exploded. So Oliver wanted to stay alone. He didn't want the Black Canary with him during his missions. He didn't want John to cover him. He didn't want to train Roy. He only wanted Felicity. But she was not there.

* * *

The second week, his pain was bigger. He was not only desperate to live without her, he was now also worry. What if something happened to her? He couldn't know if she was fine or in danger, somewhere, alone. He thought that maybe, he should call Ivo, and ask if he knew where she was. But he was sure if Felicity didn't want to be find by him, she also didn't want to be find by her father.

His nightmares were more frequent than ever. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was to rehash his mistakes and to suffer the consequences.

Sara tried to talk to him. She came in the mansion several times. But everytime, he asked her to leave him alone.

The last time she came, he even screamed at her. After she left his room, he gave a punch against the mirror of his bathroom. It took him more than 10 minutes to calm down and realize that his hand was bleeding.

He then, sat on the floor, took his head on his hands, and cried, letting all his pain go out. He only looked up when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Oh my God Oliver, are you okay?" It was Thea. She stared at him and she only needed few seconds to see all the suffering in her brother.

She sat next to him, taking his hand, gently wiping the blood with her sweater. He was trembling, not because he was hurt, but because his heart was broken. Thea had never seen him like that.

Before the Island, he was too careless to be sad. Or, at least, to show it. When he came back, she understood how much he suffered during five years, and how much he was destroyed, inside. But she knew that right now, something bigger than his usual demons were bothering him.

She looked at him, but he didn't say a word, not even able to look at her in the eyes.

"Ollie, please talk to me. What's going on?", she supplied, even if she was now accustomed to his silences. But seeing him like that was too much for her, so she continued.

"Ollie, what happened? Is this about Sara, or mom? Or Laurel?"

"She left…" he finally responded, with such a broken voice Thea struggled to hear him.

"Who? Who left Oliver? If it's about Sara, I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed. You guys always fight" Thea said, with a sad smile.

"Not Sara… Felicity, she left" The answer took Thea by surprise. She knew Felicity was a friend of him, but she didn't even imagine that there was something else between them. Seeing her brother reaction, there was definitely something else. And it was deep.

"Your assistant? Why did she left and why are you so concerned about that? Who is she for you Ollie?"

"She is… she is Felicity" he said, looking at his sister with tears in his eyes. He finally stood up and left the room, leaving Thea alone with all her questions.

* * *

Felicity needed to be alone. She needed time to think about what happened the last couple of days.

Her dad came back, then she learnt that he was crazy killer and she finally discovered that the people she loved the most, lied to her.

She was not only disappointed. She also felt abandoned by the ones she considered like her real family.

So she decided to leave her house, to cut her phone and to destroy every proof of her presence in town. She didn't left Starling City. She wanted to, she even bought a ticket to go to Europe and start a new life.

But she couldn't. Something, inside her, told her to stay. She might be angry and hurt, she was not able to leave and let them – him – far away from her.

So she went to a hotel, downtown. Of course, she was there under a false name. She barely left her room and spent her days watching TV.

She was only getting out, early in the morning, so that she was sure there were no Oliver, or Sara, or Diggle in the streets.

Of course, she didn't call her father. She didn't want to have any contact with him. He was a monster and even if it was to save her mother, he killed, he tortured, he ruined lives.

* * *

"What was that" Thea asked to her boyfriend. "Roy, don't lie to me! I was telling you about my brother and how much in pain he is and I could see your gaze changed. You know something!" The young girl was calm, but she wanted to help her brother and if her boyfriend knew something, she would not let him go.

"I don't know anything Thea" Roy responded, unconvincing. He was a bad liar and he already had so much things to hide from his girlfriend that he decided it was better for him to tell her the truth.

"Roy… Tell me, please. I know it's about Felicity"

"Fine, Oliver told you that she left and since that day, he didn't have news from her", he started.

"Yeah", Thea said, not leaving his gaze.

"Well, they had that big fight and she left, and…"

"I already know that, Roy" the girl said, beginning to lose patience. But it was hard for Roy to explain what he knew without reviling their secret.

"Okay. So, they were at the Verdant when they had that fight and I was there, of course, you know, because I work there..."

"ROY!"

"Sorry. When she left, I saw all the pain in her eyes. It was bad, I didn't know what happened, but I saw that is was bad. She was so sad. And your brother, man, he looked desperate. He didn't even try to hide his tears. So I followed her. I wanted her to come back, to discuss with him and maybe to find a solution. She didn't want to hear anything. I talked to her, long minutes, I even hugged her – and you know that I'm not a "hug man". And when she finally stopped crying. She give me a phone number…"

"Roy, why didn't you say anything. My brother, he is dying of anxiety" Thea said but couldn't go further.

"She asked me to keep it for me. And she asked me to use it only in a major case. I don't even know if it works" Roy said, giving her the small piece of paper he was keeping in his wallet.

* * *

That's Oliver. Oliver in front of me, thought Felicity. She was not ready yet to confront him. But he was here, staring at the blond girl in front of him.

"Hi", he said, uncertain. She could see how tired he was, and she couldn't help but feel guilty to see the pain she caused. But she was also not ready to forgive and she was still very mad.

"What are you doing here", she responded, trying to keep a clear voice and looking at his blue eyes, intensely.

"The number you gave to Roy, I tracked it. I was surprise you didn't do something to keep it undetectable."

"I guess I wanted to be found…" she simply answered, on the defensive.

"But why are you here. I think I made it very clear. You and I, our friendship or whatever it was, it's over. It should not be too hard for you to forget me, since you didn't even consider I was good enough to know the truth".

She knew that it was not right, and that she counted to him. But she had to tell him that, she had to let all her frustrations out.

"I wanted to protect you. I was wrong. But don't even think that I lied to you because I don't care. I do care about you. A lot".

"That's funny… You know, that thing about the fact that you care about me. You told me once that you couldn't be with me because you care about me. And so, because you care about me, you slept with Sara ten minutes after I told you the truth about Merlyn and after I told you I was afraid to lose you. And again, because you care about me, you kind of ruined my only chance with Barry, scaring him because of your jealousy."

Her heart was beating faster and faster. She wanted to scream, to cry, to punch him. But needed to stay calm, to show him that it was really over.

"I can't be with you, but you can't be with someone else. This is your thing, isn't it Oliver? I sacrificed my life for you. I lost friends because I couldn't explain why I had to work every nights. I lost a job that I loved for you. I endured Isabel's disdain every day, for you. I gave you everything. But what did you do for me? You broke my heart. You broke it in Russia. You broke it with Sara. And you broke it two weeks ago, lying to me. You think you didn't deserve me. You were right. I'm too good for a selfish man like you".

The last words hurt Oliver in his whole body. The words he never wanted to hear from her. But she was right. He betrayed her. He didn't take care of her feelings because he was sure that she would always be with him. And now that she left, he understood every parts of his mistakes.

"Felicity. How can I be forgiven? Tell me. I'll do it", he pleaded, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have to do anything… because I'm leaving. The city, I mean. I'm leaving on Monday. I have a few things to check for my Visa". It was time for Felicity to move on. Two weeks ago, she didn't feel able to leave the city, but now, she thought that the time had come to live her life, as she wanted.

"Monday? It's in two days… Felicity, please don't go. Please". Oliver was in shock. Now that she was in front of him, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to take her in his arms. To let her cry on his shoulder. And now, she was leaving. For real.

"Give me one good reason to stay Oliver" Felicity tested him, with a low and calm voice. The only thing she wanted to hear from him, she knew he wouldn't tell her. "One good reason, Oliver, only one", she repeated, her gaze lost in his sad eyes. But he didn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello guys! Sorry for the long update. I didn't really know how to write this chapter. Plus, I saw the last chapter was the less reviewed, so I was thinking a lot about how to regain your curiosity. I'm not so fan of this chapter but I'm pretty excited about next ones. They will be full of angst... And that's what I had in mind since the very beginning of my story. SO I hope you will like them. But, before, I needed to fix things with Felicity...**_

_**As I said before, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all my mistakes.**_

_**Please, don't hesitate to let reviews. I love to know what you think and what you want.**_

* * *

"So you guys are not going to do anything?" asked Roy, annoyed by his friends. Roy was the only one who didn't know about Felicity's father, and he was the one she gave a way to contact her.

He was not in Team Arrow for a long time, but he already knew that she was the heart of the team. She was always there to listen to their problems and she didn't ask anything from them. She was there for them, always smiling, trying to make them forget about all the darkness in their lives.

Roy liked her since the very first time he saw her in the foundry. She was welcoming and helped him to understand Oliver. Most of the time, he was annoyed by him, by his attitude, his orders and the way he looked at him when he was with Thea.

But when he saw how much Felicity trusted him, Roy decided to trust him too.

So, when he learnt she was leaving, he couldn't help but be edgy about them. They were not trying to stop her. They were here, in the foundry, making their usual trainings and preparing their missions as if she never existed. They should make everything to keep her back. But they weren't.

"So that's it, you are going to let her go? You are not going to do anything to stop her? What is wrong with you?"

Roy was staring at them. First, he tried to convince Sara to do something.

"Is she not supposed to be your friend? She took a bullet to save your life Sara" he told her. She knew he was right and she was supposed to go and talk to her. But how? So, instead, she just looked at Roy, with a sad smile, and left the foundry.

"Diggle, what about you man?" Roy asked, looking at his friend. "I thought you guys were like brother and sister. She spent five months with you when Oliver left, she followed you on the Island and trusted you so much she jumped with you from a plane. She went in Russia for you. She put her life in danger with the Count for you…"

"Stop it!", a voice said, loudly. Oliver walked close to Roy. So close he could almost feel his breath. "Shut up! Who are you to think you can come here and lecture us?" Oliver was tense, angry, he didn't look at anyone else but Roy. But the young boy was not intimidated. He approached Oliver, practically nose to nose.

"Who am I?" he responded. "I'm his friend. I thought you were too", he murmured, finally making a step back.

"She wants to live her life, she doesn't want to be with us anymore. The least we can do is to respect what she wants", Digg said, putting an end to the strain between the two men. "We called her every day. Oliver talked to her. But she wants to go. There's nothing we can do", he continued.

"And you are ready to let her go? She is what keeps you, us, all alive. She is the soul of our team. You can't just let her go. Maybe she just need a proof that you actually care about her", Roy said, looking at Oliver while saying his last words.

"Enough", Oliver finally screamed. "Okay, enough", he said again, his voice trembling as if he was ready to cry.

* * *

Felicity was packing up when she heard a knock on her door. She hoped that maybe it was Oliver.

Since he left her hotel room, after she asked him to give her just one reason to stay, she imagined him coming back, and telling the words she had always wanted to hear. She wanted to know that he will always be with her. That he couldn't live without her. That he was sorry for all his mistakes. That she made him change and that he would never be the same, thanks to her. That she made him a better man. That he loves her.

But of course, it was not Oliver in front of her door.

"Hi, Felicity right?" the guest asked.

"Yeah, you are, hu, Thea?" Felicity was surprised to see the beautiful young lady in her hotel. She didn't know her so much, but she knew how important she was for Oliver.

"Can I…" Thea asked, still in the corridor.

"Oh, yes, sorry, come in" Felicity responded, trying to clean up the mess all around the room.

"So, you are leaving?"

"Yes, tomorrow. That's why the room seems like a heap of ruins. I'm not always this messy you know" Felicity said, a little ashamed.

"Don't worry, when I was younger, my bedroom looked like Chernobyl after the explosion. You know, dresses and shoes everywhere. My mom asked to our house personnel to let me clean it… I hated that so much" Thea was staring at her, but with a genuine look. Both were pretty uncomfortable, but in a same time, they immediately felt a connection.

"So, Thea, why are you here?" Felicity finally asked.

"Roy, my boyfriend, told me that you were leaving, and I'm here because you can't" the young Queen answered, confident.

"I can't? Listen Thea, if Roy or _Anyone _else told you to come, it was not necessary, I already took my decision"

"No, nobody asked me to come. Sure, Roy is very concerned about you, I don't really know why, by the way. Not that I'm jealous. Not at all. No, maybe he is just worried about me, barely sleeping because of Oliver…"

So, that was it. Time to talk about him. Time to listen to his sister saying how amazing he is and that he doesn't deserve to suffer and that Felicity is a cold heartbreaker. But it didn't happen.

"Thea, I don't…" Felicity started.

"Let me finish, please. I prepared a long monologue – I'm pretty proud about it – and, please, let me finish"

"Okay, sorry, keep going"

"I don't really know what happened between Ollie and you. To be true, I didn't even know you were friends, _that _friends… I mean, I've never seen him so in pain for anybody else. Not even for Laurel. I don't know who you are for him. But I do know that he cares about you more than for anybody else. I'm pretty sure that if you want to leave, it's because he messed up. He always messes up. But I can tell you that whatever he did to you, he blames himself. So much. And he will do it for the rest of his life"

Felicity's heart was betting so fast. The idea of Oliver, suffering because of her was too much. Of course she wanted to go back, to tell him that things could be fixed, that he made a mistake but that she would still be here for him. But he didn't do anything to show her that he really needed her to come back.

"One day, I saw you, in his office, arguing with him about a collaborator, or somthing like that", Thea continued. "And you had the last word. Let me tell you something. First, he never lets anybody have the last word against him. And secondly, when you left his office, he looked at you with that cute smile he had before the Island, watching at you with a mix of adoration and respect. I don't know if he ever told you what he feels about you, but I, as a sister, can tell you that you are much more than a friend. And that he needs you. I need you"

Thea's voice broke in her last words. She had tears in her eyes and took Felicity's hand, gently. "I need you because you made him live again. The smile he had at his office, I want him to have it everytime. I want him to be happy again. And you are the one who can do that. So please, don't leave", the young girl pleaded.

"You were right, that was a really good monologue" Felicity said, not living Thea's hands. She was calm, but could not contain her tears. "Thank you for that, Thea. And I would like to stay, from all my heart. But you brother, he didn't ask me to stay. Nobody did it, actually…"

"I do. I'm doing it right now, in the name of my brother. Things will be complicated, and even if you don't want to talk with him for the next ten years, you will be in town, next to him. And he will do anything to regain your trust, and your love".

* * *

After Thea left her room, Felicity thought about what she had told her. And about the fact that Oliver needed her. She needed Oliver too.

But she also needed to be loved, to be happy.

And Oliver was not able to give her that love she wanted so much. He was with Sara, and maybe one day he will go back with Laurel, or a woman like Isabel.

Felicity was not like them. She was not a woman who could be seen with the famous Oliver Queen.

But what Thea told her was true. She noticed, sometimes, that Oliver looked in peace, next to her. She noticed his smiles, and his kind of flirty lines. Maybe Thea was right and she had to stay. Maybe Felicity was Oliver's cure.

But Felicity didn't have time to choose if she wanted to stay or not. She received, on her tablet, a video message. It was from her father.

_"Hello Lissy,_

_Sweetheart, first of all, I'm sorry I hacked into your tablet. But I knew you would not open my message… And I'm sorry that your heart is broken because of Oliver Queen, well and maybe a little bit because of me too. But you will not suffer because of him anymore…_

_See you soon, sweety"_

Felicity's world collapsed in that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hiiii guys! Thank you for your last reviews and follows, it means a LOT to me ;)**_

_**There we are, to the part of the story I had in mind since the very beginning. I'm pretty excited about it, so I really hope you will like it. Tell me what you think please ;) And tell me what you want to see in this story.**_

_**As you know, English in not my first language, so sorry, sorry and sorry, for the mistakes.**_

* * *

It didn't take too long for Felicity to track her father signal, after the message he left on her tablet.

But now that she knew where he was, she was scared. Scared about what she could find in his place.

She learnt few weeks ago that he was a killer and she had every right to think that he was threatening Oliver, in his message.

"_You will not suffer because of him anymore"_

Felicity repeated these words in her head again and again, on the way of Ivo's hiding place. Was Oliver still alive, or has he been killed by her crazy father?

She needed answers, she wanted to confront him and she will do it. But her heart couldn't stop beating faster and faster at the thought that he hurt Oliver.

What if it was too late? How could she survive without him in her life?

She now felt guilty that she abandoned him after the truth came out. She should have stayed, she should have listened to what he had to say.

She should have forgiven him, because all he wanted to do was protecting her.

* * *

When she finally arrived in front of Ivo's hiding place, in the middle of nowhere, she couldn't help but cry.

And when she entered and saw Oliver, tied on a chair, her breath caught sharply. She ran to him, took his hands, check on his face if everything was all right. Touched his body to find injuries. "Oliver, are you ok?" she asked, breathless.

But he didn't move. He looked at her, but didn't respond. He wanted to take her on his arms, to tell her how sorry he was, but he couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

* * *

"Glad you came Lissy". Felicity turned her head, to see Ivo, standing up few meters away from her. He was calm, smiling. But he was also playing with the bullets of his gun, in his hands. "Don't hope any answer from him sweetheart."

"What did you do to him!" Felicity screamed, unbaled to contain her anger. She turned again to Oliver, knelt before him and took his cheeks on her hands. "Please, Oliver, say something" It was an order more than a request. She saw tears in his eyes, but again, he didn't move.

"Oh, darling, you can ask him as long as you want, but he won't say anything" Ivo continued, putting his hand on Felicity's shoulder. She froze at his touch, stood up and stared at him, with hatred.

"You remember when I told you I still had a few tests to make for your mother's cure? Well, consider Mister Queen as one of my human guinea pig."

Ivo was now close to Oliver, with a needle in his right hand. "See, Lissy, while we were waiting for you, I already injected him a few doses of that product."

"What is that product?" Felicity asked, worried as ever, and tears all around her face.

"Well, this drug – that I'm very proud to tell I created – paralyzes you muscles in few seconds. You are unable to move, unable to speak, in Oliver's case, unable to defend yourself. BUT, and that's the best part of it, with this drug, you are still very conscious of what happens around you. You can feel the physical pain, but also the mental pain. In simple words, this drug prevents your body from doing what your mind wants. And, as you can see, it works very well, isn't it, Mister Queen?" Ivo couldn't hide his victory face, when he finished his explanations.

"What does it have to do with mom?" Felicity said, a few minutes later, but still in shock. Her whole body was trembling. Because nothing was worse for Oliver than being helpless. And further, helpless in front of one of his nemesis.

"This drug, combined to few others, including the Mirakuru I found on the Island, will create the perfect cure for your mother. She will be able to walk again, her brain will be regenerated."

"And what about Oliver?"

"As I told you, I'm still testing this. So, I have to know how long the drug takes effect, so that I can find the perfect dosage." Ivo sat on a chair, not leaving Oliver's gaze.

If Oliver was not able to do anything, his gaze could have killed Ivo without hesitations.

Felicity, tried to calm herself. She thought that maybe, after her father had finished his tests, he would let them go. "Are you going to inject him that drug until he dies, or are you going to let him go?" she finally asked, with a desperate look.

"Oh, Lissy, killing him with that drug in not in my plans" he responded, smiling at her.

Felicity was relieved, until Ivo continued his sentence.

"No, I won't kill him with that drug. But I will kill him for sure. And make him suffer. As he made me suffer when he destroyed everything I built on the Island. When he came to my boat, when he released some of my prisoners, and when he escaped with the Mirakuru. Because of him, I lost a lot of time. And during that time, your mother could have died… So it's time for me to take a little revenge" Still very calm, Ivo stood up, and took a gun, in a small cupboard.

"Please don't do that", Felicity pleaded. She knew she needed to do something to stop him. But she was armless, and she couldn't fight with him.

"Oh, Lissy, I'm doing that for us. I didn't want you to see that. But when I learnt that he broke your heart, lying to you, I thought that maybe, you should come and see him dying. Once dead, you'll be free. He ruined your life with his stupid missions to save the world. I promise your life will be better."

* * *

No, her life could not be better without him. If she jumped in his life, it was because she wanted to.

With him, she felt unique, and helpful. When she woke up in the morning, she was glad to think that she was part of his life. She might argue with his choices, sometimes, but she never stopped believing in him and in what they were doing.

Oliver was her boss, her partner, but most of all, he was her friend.

"Don't kill him, if you love me, don't kill him" Felicity was looking at her father in the eyes, trying to find inside that part of humanity he had when she was a little girl. But all she could see was darkness.

"Oh, sweety. I love you. I love you with all my heart. That's why I'm doing that. To protect you, to recreate our family. Just your mom, you, and me."

"It's too late. I will never forgive you for what you did before. The only way for you to regain my trust, is to let him go. Please" This last word was almost inaudible, as Felicity was crying, and trembling. Her voice was broken. Her gaze was focused on Oliver. Seeing him like that, because of her father, was the worse feeling ever.

Ivo saw the desperation on his daughter, so he took her in his arms, whispering in her ear: "I'm sorry. But I have to".

* * *

Then, he put the bullets he was playing with before, in the gun.

"See, Oliver. First, I will shoot you in the leg. You are going to feel all the pain of this injury. You are going to see the blood running through your leg. But of course, you are not going to do anything. After that, I will shoot you in the arm. The pain, mixed with your first injury, will be almost insurmountable…" Ivo was standing, increasingly close to him.

"Please, dad, don't" Felicity said, with a ton of despair she never had before. Not only Oliver was going to die, but he was going to die in front of her, because of her father.

But Ivo didn't listen to her, and he continued to talk, now only focused on Oliver.

"Then, I will wait a little bit. I will watch you, bleeding. And when the effect of the drug will start to end, I will put my last bullet on your head" He concluded, and then, turned his face to Felicity.

"Oh, honey, don't cry. Listen, to show you that I'm not a monster, I am going to let you talk to him, before he dies. Obviously, he will listen to you" Felicity wanted to punch her father, for his sarcastic tone. But she was to focused on Oliver.

* * *

She knelt again, before him. She caressed his hair, and his face. She was not ready to tell him goodbye. It was too late to call Diggle, or Sara. It was just the three of them. And she was so sorry for that.

"Oliver, please forgive me" she demanded, between sobs. She had never felt so desperate in her whole life.

Oliver promised her she was not going to loose him. But because of her, he would not be able to keep that promise.

She looked intensely in his eyes, and she could see that he was not mad at her. But she also could see a tear running through his cheek. With her tiny finger, Felicity wiped it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She repeated again, and again. "Oliver, I love you. I love you so much. I will always love you" she finally said, and then approached her lips from his and kissed him.

It was definitely a goodbye kiss, she was crying, holding his face in her hands. It was full of sorrow. Oliver's cheeks were filled of tears. Was it hers, or his? She couldn't know, but she was not ready to leave him. Not now, not like that. They had so much things to live together.

But her father's voice cut that moment.

"It's time Lissy"

* * *

Oliver wanted to move, he wanted to take Felicity with him and to run out of this place. He wanted to tell her that he loves her too. That she had no reason to be forgiven. But he was stuck on this damn chair. And for the first time since the Island, he was really scared. Not scared of dying, but scared of dying under the eyes of the most important women in his life.

Ivo pointed his gun in the direction of Oliver. Pulled the trigger, and shot.

"NO!" Felicity screamed.

* * *

She looked at Oliver. He was fine. She was so relieved that he was fine. But, then, she put her hands on her stomach, and saw blood on her fingers. She looked at her father, and looked at Oliver.

"You shot me, dad" she whispered, too shocked to make a longer sentence.

"I didn't want to. You… you run in front of him… I didn't want to" Ivo said; apparently as shocked as his daughter.

Oliver was now looking at Felicity. What Ivo said before about being able to feel all the pains, physical and mental, was true. Looking at her, bleeding and not being able to do anything was a nightmare.

All he could do was cry and scream inside. He wanted to kill Ivo. His pain was like a burn in his heart. He had never felt such a distress. He was not ready to let her go.

But when she collapsed, she smiled at him, as if she wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. But of course it was his fault. He had been kidnapped, and drugged and she came for him. She confronted her dad for him. And now, she will die for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter and also sorry for the cliffhanger. **_

_**But, here is my new chapter. I hope you will like it, because I really enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Please, tell me what you think, I love all your reviews! And again, but you know it now, excuse me for my mistakes, but English is not… oh, you know that now ;)**_

When Oliver woke up, he was no longer sat on the chair he used to be hours before. He was lying on the hard pavement of a tiny street.

The effect of the drug Ivo injected in his blood was decreasing and Oliver was now able to move a little bit. Not enough to stand up, but at least, he could move his head.

But what he saw made him shiver. Next to him, Felicity was lifeless, in a pool of blood. Why where they here?

How could Ivo let his daughter die without doing anything? Oliver quickly understood that he had moved them, so that nobody would never find he was the shooter.

But what he didn't understand was how this man could have done nothing to help his unique daughter. He had just left her, on this abandoned street of Starling City, dying.

A rush of anger, and hatred crossed Oliver's mind. He knew that Diggle, Roy and Sara where searching them, but he was scared that it was too late.

Frightened to have no answers, he couldn't look at Felicity. But after a few seconds, heavily, he tried to take her hand. She was cold, and terribly pale. The thought that maybe, she had died in front of him, because he couldn't do anything, made him froze.

"Felicity?" He whispered, first. But she was unresponsive. That cute and talkative woman was not moving, she was not talking. "Felicity!" He asked, more loudly. But again, no response. He started again, once, twice. But nothing.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, but Oliver finally managed to move his legs and his arms. Still lying, he crawled up to her, and took her face in his hands.

Tears all over his cheeks, his heart beating faster than ever, he looked at her, begging her to open her eyes.

"Please Felicity, wake up", he cried. "Open your eyes" he continued, his voice cracking.

After what seemed to him like hours, she finally opened her eyes. Oliver could see all the pain in her gaze. She was hurt, she was suffering.

"God", Oliver said relieved, not leaving her gaze.

But she closed her eyes again. "NO, Felicity, please stay with me", he screamed.

He was shaking, still unable to stand up. Then, he finally managed to ask some help. "PLEASE? SOMEBODY HELP US" he shouted in despair. "PLEASE" he begged again.

"Oliver" Felicity said in an almost inaudible voice, stopping his cries.

"Felicity, I want you to stay with me okay?" Oliver ordered. But he could see how difficult it was for Felicity to stay awake. She was trembling, she was cold. And she was so tired.

"I'm sorry" she said, crying, and shaking.

"Don't talk, please keep the few energy you still have to survive. Because I need you to survive Felicity" Oliver told her, while she was moving her right arm to put her fingers on his cheeks.

When he was on Ivo's chair, she already wiped his tears. And she was doing it again. She was not supposed to that. She was the one who made him smile.

But with her fingers full of her own blood, she was wiping his tears. "I'm sorry", she said one more time, before she closed her eyes, again, as a goodbye.

"No. No no no no no no", Oliver shrieked at the same time as he heard the sound of an ambulance coming.

* * *

He finally saw the rescuers running to them, with all the medical equipment they needed.

"Okay, you take him, I take care of her", said a young woman, as she approached Felicity's body.

"Do you hear me, miss?" she asked, but quickly understood that she would not have answers.

She put her fingers on Felicity's neck, trying to find a pulse. "We have one, but it's very slow. We must hurry", the woman told to her coworkers.

Because Oliver didn't stop watching at her and at Felicity, it took him time to hear that a man was talking to him. "Sir, can you hear me?" he asked, a few times before Oliver turned his gaze to him and nodded.

"Fine, sir, can you tell me where you are hurt?" the man questioned, as he was checking Oliver's body.

But Oliver didn't answer, instead, he just asked him to save the beautiful woman next to him. "Sir, we will do whatever we can to save her, but we also have to take care of you. So please, tell me where you are hurt", the rescuer said again.

"She can't die, she can't… Felicity"

"Nobody wants her to die, sir. But please, answer my questions", the young boy repeated.

But he didn't have answers. So, he managed to put Oliver on a stretcher.

It is that moment, Oliver finally chose to stand up, despite his uncertain legs. He flinched but didn't fell, and was helped by the rescuer, who put an arm around him to lead him to the ambulance.

Sited in the back of the vehicle, Oliver watched all the five people around Felicity, trying to stop the hemorrhage of her injury before installing her on a stretcher.

* * *

The time they arrived at the hospital, Felicity state of health's had worsened.

"We are losing her!" screamed the rescuer as she passed the door of the hospital, pushing the stretcher in a rush.

"Her heart stopped in the ambulance, we gave her electric shocks, but her state of health is worrying", she explained to the doctor who was checking on her. "Okay, bring her to the third floor, we need a surgery", he told to a nurse.

Behind them, Oliver was here, lost and afraid.

"Mister Queen, come with me, I'll install you in a room and then, a doctor is going to check on you", a young nurse said, taking his arm gently to comfort him.

Looking at him and seeing the anxiety on his face, she said: "Mister Queen, we have some of the best doctors here, they are going to do all they can to save your friend".

Oliver looked at her with a polite but desperate face, finally agreeing to follow her on a room.

* * *

He was lying on this uncomfortable hospital bed, rethinking about the last past events and trying to understand how he could let that happened.

The silence of his thoughts was cut by a very worried female voice.

"Ollie! Oh my God are you okay?" asked Thea, hugging him, touching his face, his arms and his shoulders to see where his injuries were.

"I'm fine", Oliver answered. But if he had no injuries, he couldn't hide that inside, he was broken.

It didn't took a lot of time for his sister to know that something bad had happened. But she didn't have the time to ask him what it was about. "Hello Mister Queen, Miss Queen", a doctor said, looking at Oliver's medical file.

"How is he?" Thea asked, to be sure everything was fine. "Well, we found an unknown drug on your brother's blood. It might have caused a paralysis on him. But everything seems fine now. You just need some rest", the doctor answered, now looking at his patient, who didn't dare looking at him. It was when the doctor decided to leave them that Oliver finally asked the question he was afraid to ask before.

"How is she?"

"Miss Smoak is still on surgery. I'm sorry for what happened, Mister Queen", the doctor said with a sad smile, before leaving the room.

Thea saw how much this last sentence affected her brother. She took his hand gently, caressing his hair, like he did for her when they were kids and when she was crying.

"Ollie. What happened?" she asked, but didn't say anything more when she saw him, bursting into tears. It was not that he didn't want to answer the question, but he couldn't. He was not able to speak, or to move. He was desperate, and while Thea wrapped him around her arms, his tears became stronger, and stronger.

"I'm sorry Ollie. I'm sorry", said Thea, who had never seen her brother like that. She didn't know what to do to help him. So she was relieved when she saw Diggle, in front of the door. She decided to leave them, hoping that her brother would be able to talk with him.

* * *

"He shot her, Dig", Oliver finally said after a long moment of silence. "Ivo, her dad, he shot her".

"How did that happen?"

"He took me, and she came, and he wanted to shoot me but she took that fucking bullet for me", Oliver fought to contain his wrath, but his fists were already clenched, and his muscles tensed.

"The doctors told us the rescuers found you on the street… How could that…?"

Oliver didn't let Diggle finish his sentence. "He displaced us. That bastard didn't want the police to find who did that to us. So he abandoned us, on the street. He let his daughter bleeding, and dying, on the street"

"The doctors also said that the one who called the 911 wanted to stay anonym, do you think it could be him?"

Of course it could be him. He was to coward to assume his acts, thought Oliver.

"Why didn't he kill you, then?"

"What?" said Oliver.

"You said he wanted to kill you but Felicity took the bullet for you. But then, he would have been free to kill you…"

"I don't know", Oliver whispered, visibly annoyed with his friend's questions. He didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to focus on Felicity. But as before, when he was on that chair, or on that street, he was not able to anything for her right now. He was supposed to protect her, and he let her take that bullet for him.

"She is going to die, because of me", he continued, trying to keep his tears inside.

"She is not, going to die, Oliver", Diggle assured him. "Felicity doesn't need to have a bow, or to wear leather, to be a fighter. She is a strong woman. She will live".


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everybody! Thank you for your reviews, fav and follows! I love each of them and it really helps me to continue this story. And I'm sorry for the long update... **_

_**In this chapter, you'll discover if Felicity is going to live… or not… Hope you won't be disappointed by my choices ;)**_

_**Please, tell me what you think and what you want to see. And as a daily reminder, don't forget that English is not my first language and that I'm very sorry for my mistakes.**_

* * *

Oliver didn't want to stay any longer in that hospital bed. He told the doctors he was fine and that he didn't need a room anymore.

The drug was not in his blood anymore and he was able to walk, speak, without difficulties. All he wanted was to have some news about Felicity.

She had just left from the surgery, after hours, but nobody was able to tell him how she was. Diggle, Thea, Sara, they all tried to find nurses or doctors, but they had no answers.

Two hours later, a doctor finally came to them. His face didn't reassure Oliver.

"Mister Queen" he started, with a low voice, as if he knew that what he was going to say would infuriate the young billionaire. "Your friend lost a lot of blood, and her heart stopped twice, during the surgery. She is in intensive care right now, in a coma. There's nothing more we can do for her than wait".

Diggle must have seen how much Oliver was affected by these last words because he was the one to talk. "How long can it take for her to wake up?" he asked.

"Well, it's hard to say. It could take one day, or one week. Or more" the doctor answered, with a sad face.

"Or she could never wake up" Oliver whispered. He collapsed on a chair and took his face on his two hands. He was angry, so angry.

He had already lost Tommy, Shado, his father. And now, Felicity? The only woman able to make him smile.

The woman he trusted more than anybody else.

She once told him that he didn't have to kill anymore. But the only thing he wanted to do now was to find her father and to put an arrow, or two, or three, in his body.

"I'm sorry Mister Queen. But she survived until now. She fought for her life in surgery. I can't tell how things are going to be for her, but I can assure you that she wants to live" the doctor told Oliver, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Can we see her?" asked Diggle.

"She is already with her father now, but as soon as he leaves her room, you will be allowed to see her, but one person at a time"

It took a few second to Oliver to understand what the doctor had just said. Her father was with her. How could that be possible? First, he tried to stay calm. "Her father?" he asked. His heart was beating faster than ever.

"Yes, we always call the family first in this kind of situation" If Oliver gaze could kill, the doctor would have been dead right now.

"We are her family!" Oliver screamed. "How could you call him. He did that to her! He's a murderer!" he continued. Diggle tried to calm him, but he was unstoppable. "Where is her room! I need to see her right now!"

Thea had never seen her brother like that. Chocked by the scene, she cried, she pleaded him to calm down. But he didn't do it. The image of Felicity, being shot to save him, of her blood all over her hands. That last kiss she gave him, telling him she loved him. Everything came back in Oliver's mind.

"Security!" yelled the doctor, who was now surrounded by two nurses.

"Don't touch me" Oliver screamed again, when one guard tried to catch his arms.

"Mister Queen you need to calm down or you will not be allowed to stay here anymore. And not be allowed to see Miss Smoak" said one nurse, with a small voice. She had found the good words to calm him.

* * *

He started to relax a little bit, and sat on the chair he was before. He saw Diggle and his sister talking to the doctor. He didn't know what they told him, but when they came back, Oliver was finally allowed to see Felicity.

He walked through to corridor with a nurse. She entered to the room first, letting him wait outside. When she came back, she told him that her father was still here but that he would leave in a few minutes. Because of the incident sooner, she asked him to stay calm and she waited with him. When Ivo left the room, their eyes met. They didn't talk, but there gaze could speak for them. It was an unspoken fight. _I'm going to kill you – I'm going to avenge her, and Shado – I'm not letting you go, this time._

Ivo walked close to him, hitting his shoulder, and disappeared in the long corridor.

"Are you ready Mister Queen" the nurse asked, while opening the door of Felicity's room.

"I am" Oliver answered.

* * *

Felicity was so pale, and so small, in this big hospital bed. Oliver wanted to run to her, to take her hand, to tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't move. It was not fair. She was not supposed to be here. She saved his life and now, she might lose her. He finally decided to take a sit next to her. He started to caress her lifeless fingers, then he took her entire hand, approached it to his lips, and kissed it, desperately. And he started to cry.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, not leaving her hand. "Felicity, you have to wake up. You have to" he pleaded between sobs. "I can't live without you. How could I?" H

He didn't say anything else. He just laid his head on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he stayed in that position, maybe one or two hours. He only moved when he heard Diggle. "Oliver, you should go home and sleep a little. I will stay".

"No, I'm not going anywhere" Diggle didn't insist, he knew how important it was for his friend to be here.

He knew how important Felicity was to him. He knew it maybe before Oliver himself. So he didn't insist, and just smiled at him.

"You should at least, go buy a coffee or some food"

"No" answered Oliver.

When Dig approached him, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, he understood that his friend wanted to be alone with Felicity. That he was not the only one to suffer of that situation. Felicity and Diggle were almost like brother and sister. Oliver accepted to leave the room, casting a last look at Felicity before he closed the door.

* * *

Diggle took his place on the chair next to the bed, and caressed her hair, softly.

"Hey" he said. "You better wake up soon or this one is going to lose his mind" he continued, with a small and sad smile on his face. Diggle was the "calm one" of the team. He was good to end arguments, and he was good to see through his friends minds.

But it was to hard to see Felicity like that, she was always so alive. So, he decided to not avoid his tears. "Felicity, we can't do this without you. You have to wake up" he said.

"I know you already saved Oliver's life, more than once. That's why you are here now. But I ask you a favor. Please, save his life once again. Please wake up. Because if you don't, he is going to die. He will blame himself forever, he will put his life in danger, he will kill again. His soul is going to die. His heart. So please, Felicity, wake up. For me, for him" And so did she.


End file.
